galaxyonfirefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Medals/@comment-6002884-20130826213825
Some advice for anyone attempting the Supernova medals Space Saver Pro: Purchase a ship with a large cargo space and/or enough equipment slots for Rhoda Blackholes. Empty your cargo hold completely or as much as necessary; the medal requires 3000t free space. Leave the station, then immediately dock. Reclaim your goods and ship, if appliable. Ship Collector: Fly around space for the faction-based ships. Obviously, Terran ships tend to show up in Terran stations, but sometimes Vossk stations contain Terran ships and vice versa. Read my reply to ZeHeadhunter for the number of ships available. Keep a list of ships you bought to save you time and effort. Ore Athelete: To avoid hostile attacks, attempt this in a Secure system. Mine low-level asteroids, as they take less time and effort to completely mine. EDIT: The K'yuul, a Vossk mining drill, is highly reccommended if attempting this medal. This is because it has very high accuracy with little yield, allowing you to mine more asteroids before your cargo hold fills up completely. Destroyer Destroyer: Fly around Terran systems when looking for Terran Battle Cruisers. Trust me, you can't miss them. The cruiser and the station's security forces will not attack you unless the health of the cruiser, any of its turrets, or any other Terran ship drops to somewhere in their thirties. Use cloaks and nukes if necessary. Blindfolded Killer: Unequip your scanner, jump to Void Space, and destroy 100 Void fighters. Simple, right? Remember that you can use cloaks and nukes. Make sure that you have at least 1t Energy Cells so that you can jump out of there! Asteroid Hazard: Buy a few rockets, then go to Kaamo, Thynome, or Kothar so that pirates and the station's security force won't get in the way. Save. Find a place where three asteroids form a line and align your ship along them. Easier said than done, obviously. If you run out of rockets, return to the main menu and reload your game. Rinse and repeat. Jammer: Find a system that has a massive amount of hostiles. Or, if you have the Valkyrie add-on, you can go to Loma or follow the storyline until you reach the point where you will face a huge horde of pirates alone. Fire your EMP weapon, preferably an EMP GL DX. Dock. If you didn't get the medal, try again or reload your save. Grave Riser: Again, find a large amount of hostiles. Make sure that your Emergency System is equipped, as well as a cloak and powerful weapons. Once your Emergency System is active, destroy as many hostiles as fast as possible. I'm not entirely sure if bombs or nukes will count, but I'm assuming it works, too. Hot Shot: I'm not sure what to say about this. Honestly, I got this by complete accident. All I could say is to find a cluster of asteroids and blow it all up with a Liberator. Aim for the center of the cluster, if possible. Generally, be persistent. Be patient. Who knows, you might even get lucky by getting some of the medals without even trying, like how I did with the Hot Shot medal. [[User:XenoDarth|''~XenoDarth~'']] 22:45, January 6, 2014 (UTC)